


玫瑰之舞

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 最初和最后的共舞
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 3





	玫瑰之舞

1994年，Cape Cod。  
海风送来远处浪头隐隐的低啸，腥湿的海的气息像一场摸不见的细雨，氤氲了夏夜燥热的空气。在蝉鸣与蛙声的交响乐里，一缕若有似无的音符，不知从何而来，乘着海风，悄悄溜进半敞的窗。  
“When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And then I close my eyes  
I see a la vie en rose”  
是法式香颂，钢琴与吉他的和弦，优雅婉转，让人忍不住跟着低声哼唱。  
“When you press me to you heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom”  
英二不记得有多久没再听过这首歌。电影《龙凤配》他看过两回，第一回是陪妹妹，荧屏上的奥黛丽•赫本在敞篷车上浅吟低唱，俊男美女香车，典型的好莱坞式浪漫，妹妹向往得不得了，他却无动于衷；而第二回……  
第二回也是在这样的一个夜晚。  
碎金般的秀发，翡翠般的瞳孔，象牙般的肌肤。不过这一切在黑夜里都看不分明了，又或者是他们转得太快，快乐太丰盛，让英二短暂地感到晕眩。亚修的歌声在耳畔低低地哼唱，是法文，英二听不懂，但仍然觉得好听。他从来都不知道亚修还会讲法语。亚修不说他也猜得到，大约源于格鲁兹的教导。可这不重要。  
在这个夜晚，在这一刻，什么都不再重要。  
他们放任自己短暂地忘记了过往，忘记了现在，忘记了未来，忘记去思考前方还埋伏着怎样的刀山火海。  
亚修的声音是一泓清冷的溪，此刻却低沉轻柔如同情人般的密语。亚修在为他唱歌，亚修在教他跳舞，他们在蒂诺格鲁兹的眼皮子底下拥抱、转圈，美妙得如同置身天堂。

下一秒钟，天堂的回忆便震碎在“笃笃”的敲门声中。  
有那么一瞬间，英二屏住了呼吸，为接下来的故事发展屏气凝神。他紧张地死死盯住那扇关闭的房门，甚至没有意识到连指尖都在微微颤抖；明知道不可能，心底却仍然有半分隐隐的期待。他的心脏砰砰砰跳得极快，有什么东西在记忆中飞速成长，像模糊的底片在药水中一点点浮现出清晰的画面——是无数次在梦境中重温的画面。浪漫得不真实的夜晚。  
那时亚修常常在深夜中归来，虽然不确定英二是否已经睡熟，亚修仍然会礼貌地敲门。  
“请进。”英二朗声说道。心脏被吊到了嗓子眼，将他的声音卡得不自然。  
连门把手转动的瞬间都在英二焦急的期待中被拉长成慢放镜头，“咔嗒”，“吱——”，不和谐地混在乐声中，听得出这合页有些年头了。  
英二没有开灯，外间明黄色的灯光斜照进来，剪出一个头发短短的英挺的轮廓。  
是辛。  
他的心脏重重跌回原地。  
幻象破灭了。  
明知道不可能，仍然无法克制地感到失落。不想让辛察觉出来，英二故作镇静地问道，“有什么事吗？”  
“呃、抱歉，我以为你还没睡。”辛不好意思地挠了挠头。屋内的状况大约让他误解了什么。“没有，我还没睡，只是不想开灯。”英二善意地解释道。  
“那……”辛略微犹豫了一下，鼓起勇气开口邀请他，“我在教晓跳舞，你要一起来吗？”  
“《La Vie En Rose》？”  
辛思考了几秒才明白英二的意思，“不是，”他说，“曲子不是我们放的，我也不知道是哪个家伙，不过刚才我跟着晃了几下，晓就缠着我要我教她。”像是急着要撇清关系，辛一股脑儿道出前因后果，末了停顿一会儿，又补上一句。  
“不过这曲子确实挺适合的，你、一起来吗？”  
“不了。”英二勉强微笑，“你教她就好了。”  
预料中的失落，辛悻悻道过晚安，“那不打扰你了。”他小心地带上门，把独处的时间交还给英二。  
那场惊心动魄的逃亡，辛未曾参与其中，但科德角对于英二的意义，他心知肚明。别说英二，在这里连他也变得无法平静下来。身在这片亚修成长的土地上，连每一次呼吸都让他不可避免地回想起亚修，所有关于亚修的记忆纷纷扰扰地推着他挤着他缠着他，仿佛一张张黑洞洞的嘴，大声嘲笑着他的无能为力。  
和回忆作斗争是不会有胜算的。  
辛一早明白，只是不愿意承认。

回忆中的故事是这样的续篇。  
“请进。”英二朗声说道。  
像过去的许多夜晚一样，亚修普通地推门走进来；与过去的许多夜晚不一样，一同荡进来的还有奥黛丽•赫本甜美的歌声。  
“Hold me close and hold me fast……”  
“他们还在看电影?”英二随口问道。波兹和康谷兴致勃勃从音像店借了一堆好莱坞旧片，英二陪着看了一会《龙凤配》，到了休息时间便回卧室了。他作息一向规律，最近为了等亚修回家才常常强撑到半夜，但仍然习惯在固定的时间上床。  
“吵到你睡觉了吗？我让他们别看了。”脱了一半的外套还挂在肩上，亚修皱了皱眉，转身打算出去给人上“教育课”，英二匆忙跳下来抓住他，“别别别，”英二澄清，“门关上根本听不到的。”  
毕竟是曼哈顿中心的高档公寓，每一样细节都尽善尽美。  
亚修侧耳听了听，勉强承认这公寓的确还算上等货。  
好几个念头在英二脑子里飞快打转，他想说点什么，但找不到话题。隔得这么近不难闻到亚修身上硝烟的气味，一同经历了这么多事情之后，如今英二一下子就能辨认出这个味道，但他不愿意提起这个，不想再引起无谓的争吵，他得装作一无所知，所以必须赶紧找一个什么其他的话题。  
最后英二说，“他们借了好多赫本的片子。”  
“很奇怪？”亚修问道。  
“也不是奇怪。”英二努力地组织语言，试图让自己听上去没有带着任何不善的意味，“只是觉得，他们这个年纪的街头少年，应该喜欢更火辣热情一点的类型。”而不是奥黛丽•赫本这种优雅端庄的成熟女性。  
亚修眯起眼睛，戏谑地冲他挑了挑眉，“你说的是成人片女星吗，大哥？”  
英二的脸以肉眼可见的速度烧红了起来，河豚般圆鼓鼓地瞪着亚修。  
亚修恍然未觉，顾自继续调侃：  
“虽然这个年纪的小鬼多数是喜欢这种啦，但也别以为赫本是老年人的专利，年轻人偶尔也会想欣赏一下高雅东西。况且赫本被称为全体美国男人的梦中情人，可不是吹出来的。”  
英二差一点脱口而出“也是你的梦中情人吗”，但动了动喉头，好容易强咽了回去。没想到亚修忽然从浴室门后探出半个身子，坏笑着盯着他，“大哥，你不会真的没看过成人片吧？”  
英二毫不犹豫将亚修刚脱下的衣服用力扔了过去。  
亚修睡觉前只是冲个澡，速战速决，胡乱地揉着头发出来时，英二还在无意识回味方才趁机溜进来的调子。这首歌英二听得少，曲调记得七零八落，哼得乱七八糟，亚修却顺利地接着他断掉的地方继续唱下去，令英二诧异不已。  
低沉柔和的歌声如水般流淌，仿佛带着磁性，英二甚至花了好半天时间才意识到他完全听不懂歌词，因为亚修唱的是法语。向来知道亚修的声音好听，但他从没正经唱过歌，英二第一次知道他还会说法语，歌声如此动人。  
英二觉得自己大概在做梦。  
这一夜不对劲，哪里都不对劲。街头少年看起了赫本电影全集；黑帮头目唱起了法语名曲；他甚至还向英二勾了勾手。  
“跳舞吗？”  
英二目瞪口呆，彻底僵硬在原地。  
“喔，成人片没看过，不会舞也没跳过吧？”英二迟迟未回应，呆滞的模样引得亚修玩味地冲他吹了声口哨。  
“大哥，你的人生很单调啊。”  
随手搁下毛巾，亚修款款走到英二床前，一只手弯在背后，一只手贴在胸口，优雅地对英二行了个礼。

28岁的奥村英二独自对着虚空里伸出手，掌心朝下，虚虚地扣着，好似在接受一个看不见的邀请。  
左臂环成一个半圆搭在对方肩上，右臂自然地伸出，弯成一个舒适的弧度，手掌搭在另一只手上。  
在薄雾似的月光中，轻轻摇动起身体，前进，后退，前进。  
“跳舞别总是看脚下，要靠感觉，身体的感觉。”  
闭上眼睛，耳边仿佛又响起十七岁少年的声音，在歌唱的间隙不时停下来讲解要点。灯也是亚修关的，被踩了无数次仍然好脾气的BOSS亚修主动按掉了床头灯，为了让英二不再一直紧张地盯着地面。  
直到最后英二也没敢告诉亚修，自己始终不敢抬头的原因。并不是害怕跳错舞步。  
他没勇气面对的，是在这么近的距离里看着亚修。  
尽管他们曾经无数次靠得很近，尽管由于身高差异他抬起头只能看到亚修的下巴，尽管已经对这副俊美的面庞无比熟悉——  
在这样的夜晚里，在这样的不寻常的气氛里，他没来由地对直视亚修产生胆怯，没来由地心虚，连自己都想不明白在逃避什么。  
月光很淡，勾勒出欧洲人深邃漂亮的轮廓。亚修的眼神清亮，不再有半分开始时的戏谑，目光灼灼凝视着他。  
这个人到底出于什么目的突然要教自己跳舞呢？英二最终也没想出答案。  
亚修专注的眼神里糅杂了太多他读不懂的情绪，可是他半句多余的话也不说，他只是低头望着英二，没完没了地唱歌。  
有那么一瞬间英二甚至产生一种荒谬的错觉，即使下一秒世界天崩地裂，这个人也仍然会这样专注地注视自己，直到生命尽头。  
什么都别问。他只在亚修的目光中读懂了这一句。  
于是英二也温柔坚定地望回去。不需要动机，不需要解释，生活已经足够辛苦，他们有权利给长期紧绷的神经一个短暂喘息的机会。  
一开始两人还刻板地维持着标准姿势，努力押着音乐节拍踏步、摇摆，像模像样，不知从何时起便彻底抛弃了那些条条框框。亚洲人的体格比小两岁的欧洲人小上一圈，让亚修可以密密实实地将他包在自己怀里。英二的头刚刚好靠在对方肩头，他伸手环抱住亚修的脖子，任由亚修的胳膊从自己肋下穿过去。亚修还没穿上衣，肌肤的热度透过英二薄薄的睡衣也感受得分明。贴得这样紧这样近，连心脏都仿佛跟随彼此的频率一同起舞。  
少年漂亮的唇就贴在英二耳后，优雅的声音仍然在低低哼唱，不再是熟悉的《La Vie En Rose》，时而英语时而法语，英二不懂法语，只觉得亚修随性的咬字也玉润珠圆，因为听不懂反而更增一重魅惑，如同情人的低语，柔肠百结。  
难怪都德说法语是世界上最美丽的语言。  
比起初时，英二已经熟练了许多，偶尔再踩到亚修的脚，也只是迅速纠正步伐。跳到最后已经不像跳舞了，不过是拥抱在一起轻轻摇动身体。  
英二觉得他们仿佛跳了有一个世纪那么长。连最后究竟是怎么睡过去的，都毫无印象。  
早上醒来时亚修安睡的侧脸近在咫尺，足足吓了英二一跳。他们很少在一张床上共眠。相拥起舞的感觉恍惚还停留在指尖，大脑似乎仍然由于摇摆而感到轻微的晕眩，他静静凝视着亚修漂亮的睡颜，久违地体会到心脏让快乐充盈得过分饱胀。

所有的音乐都会终结，所有的快乐都有尽头。  
在回忆与音符的终点处，28岁的奥村英二睁开眼，在科德角淡薄的月光中，结束了一个人的舞蹈。


End file.
